A Fallen Angel, Saved by a Demon
by littlemadhatter12997
Summary: Hello all. It is I, Akatsukidemonwolfx, the original writer of a fallen angel who got saved by a demon. I decided after five years to rewrite it after I could no longer access my account. Hinata, who has had too much to deal with in Konoha has left for the Akatsuki. Rated M due to swearing lemons and various events which include violence and possible trigger warnings.
1. The Heartbreak of Hinata Hyuga

A fallen Angel, saved by a demon REWRITE.

Chapter 1 – The heartbreak of Hinata Hyuga

No one's P.O.V

She ran not caring about the world she was going to leave behind, her eyes which seemed more lavender than the rest of her family were bloodshot and dull like the life had been sucked out of her. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve angrily as she jumped from tree to tree, her midnight blue waist-length hair danced in the wind as she left Konoha. Hinata shook her head knowing that Konoha was no longer her home; she no longer had friends or a family, she wondered whether she ever did in Konoha. Her family were already dead – she had killed them a few months back.

[Flashback]

 _The night was restless, the howling wind dampened the sound of screams as her blade tore into her father's neck, her once calm and gentle face had an almost manic smile plastered on it, her eyes were hard fixed in the infamous Hyuga glare. The veins around her eyes were prominent giving away that her byakugan was activated. Her father's eyes widen as he fell to his knees only for her to whisper, her hair falling into a curtain around her face "Is this not what you have always wanted father? For me to finally not be weak, to be strong and uphold the Hyuga name? I will uphold this name as I will be the last one to hold it." With those words, the former head of the Hyuga clan fell forward his breathing hitched as his life faded from his eyes._

 _Hinata was not usually this cruel to anyone, let alone her father but what he did was unforgivable. Hanabi was sent on some mission a couple weeks prior to this day, her group was ambushed as they headed for Kirigakure. Hanabi was attacked the worst way a person could be – she was sexually abused. Did her father comfort her? Support her? No, he took one look at his defiled youngest and banished her from the clan – barely fifteen and unfortunately pregnant from the attack. The scorn and the heartbreak of abandonment was too much for Hanabi. For even though Hinata stayed by her imouto to the very end, Hanabi chose to end it all. Did anyone grief except for Hinata? No, and that is why they had to pay._

 _[End Flashback]_

Hinata had never stopped grieving or running as she travelled to Suna, her friend Gaara needed to know her decision before she did anything. She owed him this; he consoled her when Hanabi committed suicide – he knew what it was like to be alone. Naruto, her love was the reason for her staying in that thrice damned village and he was the reason why she left now. Her eyes hardened once more as she thought back to a few hours earlier.

[Flashback]

 _Hinata walked into her apartment, to see a sight that was troubling to say the least. The room was a mess and there were clothes scattered across the room leading her like a treasure map to her bedroom. Opening the door, Hinata found herself staring at her boyfriend – her childhood love in a passionate embrace with one Sakura Haruno. "Well Naruto, do you want to explain this?" She said with an animalistic growl. Naruto being the fucking idiot that he was tried the emotional blackmail, this trick being the make-her-feel-like-crap-so-that-she-feels-as-if-I-am-the-only-one-who-can-love-her trick. "Well Hinata considering you're so ugly and prudish I felt I had to sleep around. Honestly you should be glad that I was so generous in even thinking about being in an intimate relationship with you." Hinata seethed inside but instead replied sweetly "oh of course Naruto, how stupid of me. I mean I didn't even know that the new trend for being sexy was to have no chest, have the figure of a fourteen-year-old boy and a big fucking forehead. Now if you excuse me my dear ex-boyfriend I shall leave you to your devices in teaching a bitch how to sit the fuck down on someone's cock and shut the fuck up for once in her life. Whilst I go the fuck away from- "_

 _"I am not a fucking bitch" snarled Sakura as she glared at the bluenette wanting to almost die of embarrassment. "Oh so that isn't the reason why you look like a dog?" Hinata smirked as she left the apartment to Sakura's shrieks of anger._

[End Flashback]

The sun had begun to settle as she reached the gates of Suna her eyes immediately landing on Gaara. He hadn't changed much from what she could see as she raced into his open arms as he held her, whispering softly as he knew the damage that Uzumaki had caused even if she wouldn't show it. "Hinata – chan, what are you going to do? Are you going to Sasuke and Itachi?" No one really knew it, but Sasuke and Hinata were fraternal twins but for some reason she had the byakugan so she was placed with Hiashi for safe keeping by Fugaku Uchiha. Hinata nodded her head softly as she looked up at Gaara "I'm joining the Akatsuki, you know that's where they are." Her friend nodded softly as she said her goodbyes, heading to the hidden base in Amegakure.

 **(A.N – In this AU Gaara and Hinata had become friends in the chuunin trials because she was Hinata and nice to everyone even if they did terrify her.)**


	2. Meeting the Akatsuki

All things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The reference to Harry Potter means that all things Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's. This is not a crossover I just like to make references.

Chapter 2 – Meeting with the Akatsuki

Hinata's P.O.V

Oh fucking shit. I am going to kill that gender-bent version of Ino. Honestly, like everyone wants to cosplay as me? I only go up to him to say hi and now I am in a fucking cell brilliant. On the other hand, Itachi is the one who usually the one who does the interrogations so I will have my revenge on Deidara. I hear the sound of someone walking down the stairs as the lights flicker on I see Itachi…wow his hair has grown. "Hinata…what exactly are you doing in the dungeons of the Akatsuki?" He asks as he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration as he opens the cell. Before I knew it he was giving me the mother of all bear hugs, honestly Kisame would be proud. "Itachi why don't you go ask that blonde motherfucking twat bag of a bomber who decided that I have a fan club that actually wants to cosplay as me at comic-con!" Itachi's face went redder than a teenaged boy staring at some boobs but for a totally different reason apparently as he actually raised his voice "Deidara you crossdressing egomaniac just because you fantasize about someone cosplaying you does not mean that you can throw my imouto in the goddamn- "

"Jashin goddamn you mean Itachi, there is no other god except for him" I interrupt him seriously and it didn't matter either way as the stairs thundered and creaked as I got mobbed by the entire evil gang known as the Akatsuki. Deidara walked slowly up to me with a sheepish look on his face whilst my brothers gave him the evil eyes. "Sorry Hime, I didn't know it was really you, someone could've done a henge jutsu." My lips formed a smirk as I hugged him, "well I suppose I could forgive you Dei-kun." I am suddenly lifted off the air by Kisame who is at this point trying to outdo Itachi on the bear hug front. "Oh little guppy I have missed you so much," he laughs as I curse at him trying to get down, "who the fuck are you calling guppy you shithead, go and fuck Jaws already."

"Hinata! Language honestly" Itachi admonished me as I squirmed before turning to him annoyed "It's called English and you're speaking it. Dare seikō wa anata ga marifana jōshū-sha guppī o yobidashite iru, ikuto sudeni jōzufakku **(A/N: google translated that sorry for any mistakes ^. ^").** There now it is in Japanese you happy?" I snark back as my twin laughs along with Hidan and the rest smirk but Itachi just stalks towards me and before I know the bastard has poked me on the forehead. "Asshole that hurts with your bony finger" I moan as Kisame puts me down. Sasuke of course doesn't wait two seconds before glomping me being all protective over me, maybe because he hasn't seen me in a while.

"I'll kill Naruto imouto don't worry." Sasuke says soothingly.

"Hold the fuck up, how the shit do you- "I ask angrily as Sasuke turns on the news on his phone to see Naruto proclaiming loudly about his relationship with Sakura. "That ramen sucking motherfucking cum guzzler" I growl out as Hidan laughs again "shit bitch cuss much?" He smirks at me.

"Fuck you" I retort huffily "you jashin goddamned hypocrite you're just as bad." Hidan shrugs smirking "maybe so, but I have always kept up with the sacrifices"

"So have I, I just sacrifice those who deserve to be punished by Jashin well except for the Hyugas, they weren't deserving enough of Jashin's presence." Pein and Konan both hugged me tight at the same time because I was like their sister, Madara who was kind of like an uncle to me hugged me also, it was like being the package in pass the parcel. Everything was somewhat peaceful until Tobi came running down the stairs into the fucking wall, I swear he is the doziest twat. He got up and proceeded to scream "Tobi is a good boy."

"Tobi, you are talking about yourself, you're supposed to say 'I am a good boy'" I sigh.

"Ne, Hinata you can't be a good boy, you're a girl" Tobi nodded his head wisely as I took deep breaths so I didn't choke slam the idiot who is my cousin. Sasori walked up to me next and started to talk about his new puppets, I swear I can't even understand a word he's saying. He's not wearing his akatsuki cloak and oh holy jashin is he one fine piece of ass. We've been doing the whole daft flirting thing but I don't know if he really likes me. All I know is I'm going to die in embarrassment. "So I made this new truth serum" he states as we just gravitate towards each other.

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT~" sings Deidara, Hidan and Zetsu as I blush bright red, that will never stop happening. "Honestly if you guys don't shut up I will put you all through the fucking wall!" I growl out as Sasori winks at me, oh hell. I just have to remember stay calm. "Where's the money obsessed grandpa?" I ask out loud as I realise my last comment should've made him rant about the cost of plaster these days. Hell, like we were going to fucking pay anyway. "Kakuzu is where he always has been Hinata **counting his money in his room"** Zestu answered as he hugged me, he wouldn't try to eat me for the simple reason I would turn him into compost. Pein coughs slightly and we all shut the fuck up, honestly that man is like professor McGonagall in the Harry Potter series in how he deals with us but at the same time he's Voldemort. It's quite amusing in that sense. "Hinata I would like to propose…" Pein begins.

I gasp with worry "Pein how could you? Think of Konan, your girlfriend what would she think?" He is glaring at me now, good. "That you join the Akatsuki." He finishes with a sigh as everyone looks amused or is holding back laughter at my antics. I shrug "fuck it, I'll join." Pein smirks as he says "you will be teamed up with Sasori by the way."

"I have to be in a team with the perverted puppet? Help me Kami" I whimper as Sasori winks at me once more, well this shall be fun.


	3. Shameless Flirting and Shower talk?

Disclaimer: Naruto and any references I make belong solely to their respective owners.

Normal, **"black half of Zetsu"** _"White half of Zetsu," Flashback,_ _Thinking,_ "Speaking"

Chapter 3 – Shameless flirting and Sasori is a pervert?!

Hinata's p.o.v

The day after I joined, my face seemed to be permanently bright red as Sasori and I flirted, well I say we flirted, it was more him hitting on me with abandon. _Damn him,_ I thought to myself, _why does he have to be so good looking, with his charm and well-toned abs. Honestly it's enough to make a woman go insane._ He's lost his cloak I think, well two can play at that game I smirk as I turn to Konan. "Konan, could you help me with something?" I see her nod and smirk back at me, already understanding the plan. As we walk she whispers in my ear "do you want to get some payback at Pinocchio and make sure he learns his lesson?" I laugh at the nickname as we reach my room and walk in. Konan goes to my closet immediately. "What are you looking for in particular?" she asks. "Something that isn't too slutty but enough to drive him wild." I giggle evilly at the thought as Konan looks at me in approval, look out Sasori because payback is one hell of a bitch.

Sasori's P.O.V

As we all gathered in the dining room for dinner, I look towards the door to see Hinata, the little minx and immediately I feel a roaring surge of lust go through me. I have always known that she was and is beautiful but Holy Jashin. Fucking Hidan with his Jashin talk. She walks in swaying her hips wearing a tight black tank top and a pair of short shorts that barely go past her creamy, smooth looking thighs. Her boobs are amazing, so heavy and firm and –

No POV

Hinata coughed slightly as she smirked as Sasori continued to stare at her chest, she had made sure to put on her tightest tank top which earned her a teasing catcall from Hidan. Sasori looked up and around noticing that everyone was staring. "Well Sasori-kun I didn't realise that you was such a perverted puppet" Hinata drawls out as she sits down next to Konan who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oh you love this pervert don't you babe." Sasori retorts as he gets up and sits next to her, his hand resting on her thigh. They both face each other as their foreheads touch. "Oh save it for the bedroom" Pein groans as he walks in with his coffee, causing Itachi and Sasuke to scowl as they hear this, Itachi rather forcefully biting out "I rather they didn't even then"

"Well tough, I'm an adult Ita-kun and I can do what I like." Hinata retorts as they begin to eat, Hinata having made beef stew, much to everyones appreciation. Pein stood up once everyone was finished, "I have an announcement to make, Konan and I are getting married." Everyone cheered, Hinata being the loudest as she actually jumped at the chance to hug Konan. The she turned to Pein and the room went quiet. "Hurt her Pein, and I'll show you what real pain is." Hinata warned him as the room's temperature dropped ten degrees and everyone edged away slowly. Sasori coughed slightly before getting up himself as he walked so he was behind Hinata as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body closer to his, "that's enough for the threats okay babe?", he whispered as he bent his head down kissing the curve where her neck and shoulder meet. "Who are you calling babe Sasori?" Hinata huffs slightly as she presses her hips back, pushing her bum into Sasori's groin. "Hey Hinata guess what I like in a girl?" Sasori smirks as he whispers in her ear, his breath tickling her and making her shiver. "What?" she whispers back, her dormant timidity coming back at full force as she realises how close they are together. "Me." Sasori answers to only hear a quiet shriek in surprise coming from the object of his desire.

Hinata's POV

That perverted, cheeky git. Honestly, that was smooth as melted butter but really how many girls has he said that to? Okay don't freak out Hinata. I smile softly as I whisper back "well it's a good thing that I like another bone in my body then isn't it danna?" Before I run out of the room with a laugh leaving a shocked Sasori behind. That will keep him occupied for a while I grin as I reach my room. Us girls have our own bathrooms, which is a good thing because living with 10 men and having limited bathrooms is a major problem. I sigh as I step into my shower my back assaulted by the warm water as I wash my body and hair, I reach out for the conditioner only for someone to pass it to me. Oh my giddy aunt's bunny slippers that were auctioned off by a pogoing Jesus. Someone is in the shower with me, slowly I sigh as I open my eyes.

It's Sasori, he's in my shower and is as probably naked as I am at this very minute. He stalks closer to me as I whimper in excitement and anticipation. No stop it brain this is bad I have a very hot and naked man in my shower – and why is that a bad thing? Next thing I know is that my body is pressed to his as his arms snake around me pulling me closer. His eyes have darkened in lust as I stare at him. "Now Hime I think we need to have a talk about us." He growls as I whimper once more, this is going to be a long ride.

 **Hi all! It is I Hitomi-chan and I have a question to ask, shall I post a lemon yet or no? Please R &R all comments are welcome even constructive criticism. I will ask for five reviews before my next chapter! ^.^**


End file.
